The Unstoppable Spider-Man
by bc 7788
Summary: They said they didn't need heroes and villains anymore. For many, Peter among them it was a relief and an end. But, a few years pass and things start to change once again, and Peter doesn't want to go back. Enter a protege, The UNSTOPPABLE SPIDER-MAN Arc 1:Legacy
1. Prologue

Prologue

Peter Parker stared at the white eye-lenses of his mask. He had it all now, a successful company, a family, and most of all _peace_. Long overdue and after 15 years of fighting all matter of crime from the man in a ski-mask to an egomaniacal man on a flying glider. Yet, for the first time since that fateful night where he learned his greatest lesson he felt empty. It wasn't an urge to put on the web-shooters and crack jokes. No, those days were over now, a decision made in part by him, in part by S.H.I.E.L.D. The burning question was the cost of this peace? A city in flames, the loss of so many heroes and of course, Aunt May put into witness protection and taken far away. He heard the cry of his daughter and closed the door turning back into the hall, went promptly to see what MJ and his daughter May were up to.

A woman appeared in the room, transparent almost, light glinting of her red glasses. Once she'd been Spider-Woman, but for the last 3 years she was no longer Spider-Woman. She was Julia Carpenter again, but she still had a duty to fulfill as Madam Web. She crossed the room moving toward a set of monitors various screens were present, a spider moved on one surrounded by a large glass cage. She smiled and took off her glasses. Her eyes though blind were shimmering bright gold. She spoke softly but with an ethereal quality. _"The time has come anew, the web shall be moved and an age of Marvels shall begin anew starting with" _She clicked open a briefcase and removed a picture of a young boy with crutches and leg braces. _"Connor Cheng, The Spider." _ She closed the case and snapped her fingers a golden web appeared and she disappeared as suddenly as she had left. The spider on the screen twitched as it was struck by a beam of radiation, before dying as eggs began to hatch and spiders began to crawl out of the egg sack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: welp, this is my first fanfic in forever an idea that has been stewing in my head in multiple forms since the 4<strong>**th**** grade BTW I'm a sophomore in high school now. This is not technically self-insert or Gary Stu but a unique idea of an Asian-American Spider-Man with parts of my own background, now before people get mad. Spider-Man is a character that I feel speaks to me as an Asian as well as a physically disabled person. I can count so many times where I had to sacrifice something because of therapy surgery or otherwise. As a 5-year-old and now, the character represents freedom and release from hardship. Anyway, rant over here's important stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Universe: Earth 1618( Most of 616 continuity with elements of the Webbverse and Real World)<strong>

**Timeline of recent events(From discovery of Steve Rogers onward)**

**1993- Steve Rogers is discovered in the arctic, The Fantastic Four are formed, Thor is sent to earth. Tony Stark is injured during Operation Desert Storm**

**1994: Peter Parker(born 1979) is bitten by the spider, while snooping around at Oscorp, Daredevil begins his career, The original X-Men are formed. The Avengers begin operating in secret under SHIELD jurisdiction.**

**1995- Peter fights his first villans(The Lizard, Chameleon, Kraven, Doctor Octopus and Clash). The Avengers go public.**

**1996-Peter Parker attempts and fails to get Avengers membership, The Winter Soldier is sighted for the 1****st**** time.**

**1997 Peter Parker meets Gwen Stacy briefly at a college visit to ESU**

**1998 Connor Cheng is born to Taiwanese Immigrants Ed and Sarah Cheng in Fairfax Virginia. Ed begins joint contract with Stark and Oscorp Industries in cancer genomics research at NIH to continue research begun in part by Richard and Mary Parker for the CIA. Connor is diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy.**

**1999-2011ish Age Of Heroes All Marvel Universe heroes, villains active at this time Connor starts Middle School in his hometown Vienna, VA.**

**2005-Stamford Incident**

**December 2012- HYDRA, AIM, The Maggia and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants launch an attack on New York. The city is decimated and the X-Men are disbanded after massive causalities. President Obama signs the "Superhuman relocation act" offers pardons for villains and protection for heroes. Parker Industries has public opening on NYSE.**

**2012-October 2014 Two years pass in which heroes and villains have vanished, The Jean Grey Institute moves to Washington DC as part of a Mutant and LGBQT tolerance movement, In October, Connor(15) is bit by the spider after the death of half-brother Michael Chen, travels to New York to attend Midtown High due to his father's research. Connor later returns to his hometown after a month because of Ed's new contract with SHIELD and for burial arrangements for Michael. Connor begins to act as a vigilante in Washington DC before deciding to leave VA and live in New York with his estranged half-sister Caroline and nephew reenrolls at Midtown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have half siblings ,but my mom was always paranoid of my dad's actions So…. This popped my head at one point during freshmen year makes for a better substitute for Uncle Ben though . I do live in that town and have CP not telling you my name though. **

**Also GOTG movie, most of Cinematic Universe and the Spider-man films, TV comics etc are sensationalized(a bit) films in this universe DC however is pure fiction here. (Think the issue of Ultimate Spidery where Pete meets Tobey Maguire and Sam Raimi). I hope that this prologue and timeline helps flesh out the story a bit.**

**Review and tell me if things should be tweaked with the timeline**

**DFTBA- BC**


	2. Guilt

Chapter One: Guilt

Queens, New York October 23rd 2014

_Change the world. _A spider flitting across glass, an unsuspecting boy dropping a pair of canes and collapsing to the ground as the spider sunk it self into his neck. The screams of a crowd as the boy, clad in a red and black hoodie and black pants, as well as a facemask with dark blue eye pieces leapt from the top rope dodging the lumbering advances of a man twice his size. The boy rushed around his opponent before slinging himself with help of the ropes promptly kicking the once unbeatable "Lightning Robinson" in the face sending the behemoth of a man to the ground with a thud. Him crouching behind two men in suits muttering as his brother ran out into the streets and before the boy's eyes brutally murdered with three quick shots from an assault rifle. Finally the image of the corpse being lowered into the grave, as the boy looked away quietly seething in anger.

Connor's eyes flew open as he woke up in a cold sweat screaming. The house did not stir and he was greeted to the sounds of a subway train roaring in the distance juxtaposed by the sounds of crickets chirping. He shook his head glancing around the dark blue walls of his room staring at the photo on his dresser. A happy little boy with leg braces being hefted by his father, another slightly older boy leaping in the air to grab his brother as 3 females stood in the distance laughing at the antics of the older brother. "_That was so long ago, when life was simple and everything wasn't so complicated." _Connor paused as he _listened_ for the crying of his 6-year old nephew as his mother, Connor's half-sister Caroline ran to comfort the child's nightmares. He placed the photo back, hopped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to try and make sense of his life on the latest of many sleepless nights.

* * *

><p>Connor was a Taiwanese American teenager at "5'7" with unruly black hair and bags under his eyes, which usually either glinted with intensity or were crinkled in a smile. His body was slim, but upon closer inspection was incredibly toned as many may have thought from years of martial arts, or parkour and gymnastics. His arms were strong and his legs looked like they were strong enough to kick through bricks. How wrong everyone was. Merely a month and a half-ago, his body was anything but toned and he was 4 inches shorter, and couldn't even stand properly on his own. Some might have said, that this dratsic change might have been due to steroids, a miracle or hell, even the famous Super-soldier serum.<p>

Again, wrong. It had all been due to him stumbling into the cross genomics lab at his father's long –standing partners Parker Industries. He had cracked his head on a glass cage and a spider no bigger than a grain of rice bit him on the back of his neck. When he awoke two weeks later, his doctors said that his cerebral palsy had been counteracted by the effects of experimental spider venom loosening and somehow, miraculously strengthening his muscles and there was celebration on both sides of the family and everything seemed to finally be going his way for once.

* * *

><p>That was only half of it. He had not expected to throw 3 kids through a wall in gym class, and as a consequence landing them in the hospital. He had not expected to be able to leap out of the way of a drunk senior's convertible at a pep rally, and then somehow <em>stick to the celling of his school entrance<em>. Finally, he didn't expect his "turbocharged growth spurt" to leave his half-brother dead, his family further divided, and moving to New York to live with Caroline and Danny. He sighed and back-flipped onto the ceiling, his trusty Stark 7X, which blew his old IPhone out of the water, in hand, to read FB posts, of his friends gushing in excitement over Homecoming week back at his old high school. Not a single post was about him being gone. Though that was expected, as he was "the quiet kid with canes.", it was another painful reminder that he had left his life behind to begin anew, having not spoken to his mother or father since September. His father, deep in research, his mother away in Taiwan to grieve for the son, that was not truly hers. These thoughts rang through his head as he contemplated the turbulence of the last month.

His phone crackled as a police scanner bulletin came out, a reprieve from his contemplation of teen angst. "All units robbery in Queens 23rd street 7-11." Connor looked at his clock it was 5 in the morning an hour left till he had to wake up for school, more importantly however, the 7-11 in question was about 20 blocks away.

Nonetheless, he liked the challenge, and frankly could not bear the thought of contemplating anything any more. He dusted off the box containing his wrestling costume, a pair of boots with the silver sneaker bottoms and a belt which contained a pair of grappling hooks and a set of bolas He quickly dressed slung on his back pack, opened his window and took off into the night. He bounded from rooftop to rooftop careful to muffle his steps as much as possible. He flipped, shooting out a hook and swinging from his overly patriotic and senseless neighbor's full-size flagpole, landed on a speeding truck, heading out of the suburbs toward the city. Connor crouched as he saw the neon lights of the 7-11 and quickly jumped out of the truck bed, landing behind the store. Peering in, he saw two large men in ski masks laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>Queens 7-11<p>

Benny and Joe Kong were two brothers who were currently emptying a 7-11 cash register with wide grins. "You know something Joe?" His brother Benny looked up from the bag of Cheetos he had ripped open. "What?" Joe leaned back on the counter. "Two years ago, Spider-Man or Daredevil would have swooped down an kicked our Asses." He spun around, "Now with no super powered psychos taking over the world all we have to worry about is jail!" The two didn't notice Connor crawling along the ceiling, and then dropping himself right onto the counter behind their backs.

He coughed loudly and the two swiveled around to stare into the expressionless blue lenses of his mask. "Hi." The perplexed crooks stared at him. "Who the hell you supposed to be Spider-Kid?" Connor dropped down from his perch. He picked up the Cheetos and started to eat. "Me?" "Oh come-on, you've never heard of me before?" The crooks shrugged. "I'm the Diet Defender!" Again, the reaction was the same but Connor felt vibrations coursing through his skull as his spider-sense kicked in. The bullets raced toward him distorted by his perception as he twisted around to avoid them, each one whizzing mere inches away from him.

As soon as the bullets finished embeding themselves into plaster walls, Connor back flipped and grabbed the guns from the befuddled brothers. Calmly breaking the barrel of the guns as he spoke. "OK", he said "How bout you idiots leave this reasonably-priced establishment and go get a salad or something green and I don't mean that cash over there, just to be clear. The two brothers charged but Connor launched into hand-to-hand combat. "Seee you are smart, most guys like you attack on at a time, but you guys-" He backpedaled and threw Joe over his shoulder. "Have common sense." Benny was starting to run away but Connor threw a bola and the crook landed with a resounding thud. Connor stood up and dusted his hands. "OK, so wait for the cops and next time rob a salad bar please? It's better for you."

The cashier a Russian man with a red shirt that had the number 7 and a web popped up "Yo" "Spider-Man?" Connor swiveled. This had been at least the 50th time he'd been mistaken for Spider-Man, not counting his short-lived wrestling career where his first opponent, the son of legendary Mexican wrestler Santo named him. "Son of The Spider-Man" That led to it becoming his shtick and the rest was history. He gulped, "I'm not him, uh you might know me from TV wrestling maybe? I beat Lightning Lucas in an exhibition match. "The man nodded, "Thanks anyway though, anything you want it's on the house" Connor looked at his phone and saw that the time was now 5:40 AM he scratched his head. "Um watch these guys first of all." His gaze casted on a freezer his stomach growled. "Um, you have breakfast burritos right?" The man reached for one and chucked it toward Connor who then caught it. "Red Bull?" The Red Bull landed in his hands. Connor put the burrito in the microwave and gulped down his Red Bull. "So is this your part-time job?" he said munching on his burrito.

* * *

><p><em>NYPD Queens 6 AM<em>

Inside an interrogation room Carlie Cooper blew a lock of hair from her eye, looked up from the footage she'd been handed. The man in the suit stiffened waiting for confirmation. "It's not Peter" she said "This guy's too short, he doesn't have the webs like he said on the tape and judging by the high-res photo of him with the mask off he's of Asian descent mid-teens maybe 14 or 15." "Mrs. Cooper?" said the man "You understand what happens if we find out you lied about this." "Well then find him!" "Can't be too hard" Look for a Asian kid matching his description, if he lives in Forest Hills he should be at Midtown High." "Should be easy for SHIELD right? Unless Coulson's lost his touch" The man walked away as Carlie began to type an email a worried expression on her face. Peter Parker was someone who had left her life ages ago, but this was something he needed to know as well as something she needed to do. She rubbed the scar from the Goblin Nation incident years ago as she clicked send, hoping that things would be all right.

_Midtown High 12 PM_

Connor was tired as hell. He'd barely made it through biology and was half asleep by the time the lunch bell rang. He struggled to eat his bland chicken sandwich, yawning between bites. His spider-sense would sometimes cause him to pick up very clearly other people's conversations. This power fluctuated in and out at random times, coming and going with his level of focus. However, when it was working he couldn't help but eavesdrop. Today consisted of the squealing of girls reacting to homecoming proposals, which rang through his head like firecrackers. He drummed his fingers attempting to block out the unwanted chatter hummed a song from his headphones. His body twitched not unusual, even before he got his powers as a hand landed on his shoulder. He winced "GAH!"

He whipped around to see a tall black-haired girl with bright blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt and a blue hoodie as well as lime-green Vans sneakers. Connor could not help but notice the way her hair framed her face. As well as however perverse the thought was, the way her clothes clung to her curves, as she was incredibly well developed for her age. He cleared his head and spoke. "OH," "Sorry," he said, "I'm kinda jumpy." She laughed and it sounded to Connor like the tinkling of bells. "_Say something, it's a fresh start for you!" _"Melanie right?" "You're in my Homeroom class." She nodded, "Connor?" "Yup." He slid over so she could sit down next to him. " This is kind of insensitive, but didn't your brother die?" Connor's smile drooped a bit but he regained his composure "Well, yeah, but I mean he went out in a badass way, I mean being shot by mobsters is a cool way to die, beside you know dying." Melanie nudged him again "Ha, that's funny good know you're not always Mr. Dark and Brooding.

"What" Connor felt his spider-sense go haywire. Time slowed dow nfor Connor. He pushed Melanie down and pinned her there. "Get down!" A boom shook the cafeteria and a purple and white suited man stood in the middle of the rubble. It was Clayton Cole, otherwise known as Clash. He was ready for some payback after 15 years. "Alright kids," he said hovering over the floor, "Who's ready for **CLASH, THE SULTAN OF SOUND!" **He paused waiting for some sort of response. "More importantly, I know this. Is that pale imitation of Spider-Man we've been seeing around going to stop me this time?" "If not?" He raised a gauntlet and the room began to shake. "Let's get this party started!" Connor grimaced as he began to run toward an empty closet. _"Great," "why couldn't it have been a donut super villain instead it's no it's one of Spider-Man's bad guys!" _He snapped on his belt and pulled on his mask as Clash's soundwaves echoed through his ears. Needless, to say this was _definitely _something he didn't expect.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Clayton Cole is from the miniseries Spider-Man Learning to Crawl. He's basically Spidey with sonic waves. Now the end of Learning to Crawl left his fate ambiguous, but here since his defeat all those years ago, he's become embittered, by the people loving Spider-Man, he is now the owner of his company but not as successful. Melanie is an OC, after all what's a Spider-Man fic with no love interest, also flagpole swinging and wrestling. No webs till next chapter though. On a side note it would be cool if someone could do artwork of Connor's Vigilante suit for cover art. Oh and review and follow it helps! Suggest heroes, villains, Peter's lair.**

**Oh here's a visualization of some characters**

**Peter Parker-Will Wheaton**

**Madame Webb-Julia Roberts**

**Connor Cheng-ME**

**Carlie Cooper- Felicity from Arrow**

**Melanie-Give me a suggestion**

**Clayton Cole- Chris Hardwick from Nerdist**


End file.
